A known control amplifier of this type is described, for example, in Netherlands Patent Application No. 7.908,411 (=PHN 9630). A series arrangement of two resistors is provided between the output of this amplifier and a point of constant potential. The collector of one transistor is coupled to the output and the collector of the other transistor is coupled to the junction of the two resistors. The magnitude of the control rang of this prior art amplifier is determined by the resistance values of the two resistors and is equal to ##EQU1## Herein A is the control range, R(1) is the resistance value of the resistor connected to the point of constant potential and R(2) is the resistance value of the resistor connected to the output of the amplifier. The maximum value of R(2) is limited by the collector capacitance of the other transistor, this capacitance also determining the maximum frequency at which the amplifier is still suitable for use. A further limiting factor is the minimal value of R(1). Unavoidably, the resistor connected to the point of constant potential has a parasitic inductance, as a result of which the output voltage of the amplifier will increase versus an increasing frequency, when the impedance of the parasitic inductance is not small with respect to R(1). In view of the foregoing, R(1)=10 Q, and R(2)=90 Q are customary values at a maximum frequency of approximately 700 Mhz. Filling up these values in the relation (1) shows that the maximum control range is equal to 20 dB.